


19. Can I Hold Your Hand?

by Vocachuuu



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You Challenge [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Walks On The Beach, and kaede is a weak lesbian, angie is rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Atua gives Angie the oddest date ideas. Not that Kaede minds, of course.





	19. Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> though its a bit short, i had lots of fun writing this!! angie is a blast to write. bless atua for these adorable lesbians !!
> 
> this was requested on my twitter!

“Hey, um… Angie? Don’t you think it’s a little cold to be at the beach?”

As if to add emphasis, Kaede pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she spoke, a small shiver running down her spine as a lone breeze passed by. The two girls walked side by side along the sand; although Kaede made a point to avoid dirtying her boots in the dampened sand, Angie excitedly hopped into it, her bare feet leaving an indent with each step.

“Too cold, you say? Well… Atua told Angie that today would be perfect for a walk on the beach!” Her reply was lackluster at best, but the blonde was used to these types of responses. She chuckled briefly, looking over as Angie hopped from the sand into the water that creeped towards them. The splash was small, and the tide pulled the water away soon after, yet she still let out a cheerful laugh.

“Did Atua give any other specifics about today, then?” Kaede asked, raising an eyebrow. This was an easier way of asking if Angie had made other plans for their date. Her playful hopping ceased, and Angie stopped dead in her tracks, a finger placed against her lips as she pondered. Kaede stopped beside her, smiling at the artist.

“Hmm… Ah, yes! Angie remembers! Bless Atua for reminding her!” Without hesitation, she stepped towards Kaede, holding out her hands curiously. “Can Angie hold your hand?”

Kaede laughed softly at the cute expression on the others face, nodding. “Of course,” she replied, placing both of her hands in Angie’s. With an excitable grin, the shorter suddenly tugged the pianist towards herself, taking a few big steps backwards until she lost her footing. With a rather anticlimactic splash, the two fell into the shallow water, with Kaede just barely catching herself above Angie.

“Nyahahaha! How divine!” Angie tittered beneath her, strands of dampened white hair sticking to her face. It was impossible for Kaede to be truly mad at the other when she looked so adorable, but a bit of scolding was in order.

“A-A-Angie!” Kaede whined, moving to push herself off of her. Before she could succeed in even doing that, however, Angie latched into her, causing her arms to give in and for her to fall completely onto the artist.

“It is alright, Kaede! You aren’t too heavy for Angie. Atua made it that way!”

“But, Angie… I-it’s kind of cold, and… My outfit…” Kaede wasn’t in a position to be able to see the damage done to her clothes, but she wouldn’t be surprised if it was soaked and dirtied by the wet sand.

“Not an issue! Angie will keep you warm. And, and, and! Kaede looks pretty in every outfit, so she should not worry if only one gets ruined!”

Kaede sighed in defeat, giving in to the girl’s odd antics. “Okay, okay. But when we get home, we’re immediately sitting by the fire, got it? Getting sick is the last thing we need.”

“Hm, hm, hm… Atua finds that acceptable! Hot cocoa by the fire, yep yep!” Angie held Kaede tighter, giggling again. “But for now, we play in the water~.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you laid on me, though? I’m scared I might crush you.”

“Atua created us for one another! Kaede could never hurt Angie,” she explained briefly. “So you do not need to worry! Yes, it’ll all be fine!”

Before Kaede could get out a response, Angie leaned up slightly, pecking her sloppily on the lips. Then, with a small laugh, she allowed her head to fall back into the water, nose scrunching up playfully when some water splashed onto her face.

“Whatever you say, Angie,” Kaede chuckled, wiping a drop of water from the smaller’s cheek before placing a small kiss there. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @tenmakis


End file.
